We are Adventuring!
We are Adventuring '''is a song that debuted in the Jared and Friends pilot. This song is performed usually if a new adventure is on the line. It serves as a variation of the Barney song, Adventuring at the Fair There's also a second version used whenever Jared has an imaginary vision that triggers an adventure Lyrics (Note: Lyrics in bold= chorus) Version 1 '''Here we go; we are adventuring! We'll see the sights and hear the sounds, Up and down and all around! Here we go; we are adventuring! Nothing ever could compare To all the fun while we are here! Always so exciting, the things we’ll see today. It’s a new adventure, we can hardly wait! We’ll discover many things, what God made here to say! It’s good, it’s good, it’s real good Everyone shout "Hooray!" (Chorus) You know that something’s up when you have that special vision! We battle what coming's along the way With my imagination! The Imagination Posse. We'll all be playing games. Action with romance, drama with a lot of angst. Everyone shout "Hooray!"Here we go; we are adventuring! We'll see the sights and hear the sounds, Up and down and all around! Here we go; we are adventuring! Nothing ever could compare To all the fun while we are here! Always so exciting, the things we’ll see today. It’s a new adventure, we can hardly wait! We’ll discover many things, what God made here to say! It’s good, it’s good, it’s real good Everyone shout "Hooray!" (Chorus) You know that something’s up when you have that special vision! We battle what coming's along the way With my imagination! The Imagination Posse. We'll all be playing games. Action with romance, drama with a lot of angst. Everyone shout "Hooray!" "Hip Hip Hooray!" (Dance Break) (Chorus) (Last line/sentence of the chorus) "Hip Hip Hooray!" (Dance Break) (Chorus) (Last line/sentence of the chorus) Version 2 Here we go; we are adventuring! We'll see the sights and hear the sounds, Up and down and all around! Here we go; we are adventuring! Nothing ever could compare To all the fun while we are here! Always so exciting, the things we’ll see today. It’s a new adventure, we can hardly wait! We’ll discover many things, what God made here to say! It’s good, it’s good, it’s real good Everyone shout "Hooray!" (Chorus) You know that something’s up when I have a psychic vision I know what's coming along the way With my imagination! The Imagination Posse. We'll all be playing games. Action with romance, drama with a lot of angst. Everyone shout "Hooray!" "Hip Hip Hooray!" (Dance Break) (Chorus) (Last line/sentence of the chorus) Trivia * The format of the song is the same format as Barney: Let's Make Music (2006), with the instrumental, etc. * The music for the song is the music used for Adventuring at the Fair from Barney: Let's Make Music (2006 version), just to give it a playful/nostalgic feel * Category:Songs Category:Music